wfybfandomcom-20200213-history
Whatever Floats Your Boat Wiki
Welcome to the Roblox Official Whatever Floats Your Boat Wikia! Here, you will find everything you need about Whatever Floats Your Boat, also known as WFYB, is a game created by Quenty on Roblox. If you want to report or suggest feedback on the game, follow this link to the Whatever Floats Your Boat Trello. Disclaimer Any pictures or videos that are taken from the Whatever Floats Your Boat Wiki must be credited to the Wiki. Announcements * THIS WIKIA IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION * This is where the wiki announcements will be posted. * Want to see every page at once? Click HERE. Description Whatever Floats Your Boat is a unique blend of PvP, flood survival, and building made by Quenty. Players are given time to build a boat and when the water rises, players are given weapons and can shoot each other and destroy other enemy boats. You get rewarded with money and Experience Points every time you survive a flood. Earn Experience points to level up to unlock more props for more features! Your imagination is your key component for the creation you are going to unfold. [[Props|'PROPS' - A list of all the parts in WFYB with their stats, costs, and in-game description]] [[Strategies|'STRATEGIES' - The basic tactics you need to know to get started in WFYB]] [[Gameplay Mechanics|'GAMEPLAY MECHANICS' - An overview of how the game works, some of the in-game things to do and other]] [https://discord.gg/geARnyc DISCORD - WFYB's community where people can talk with staff or other users] [https://www.reddit.com/r/wfyb Reddit - The Official WFYB Subreddit where you can talk about the game with others] [https://trello.com/b/3kJHCQ4g/wfyb-community-feedback TRELLO PAGE - Where you go to see the latest patch notes, game updates and make feedback about the game] [[Music| MUSIC - Listen to the music of WFYB ]] [[WFYB Rules|'WFYB RULES' - A list of rules for WFYB]] [https://wfyb.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Browse EVERY WIKI PAGE - View all of the pages on the wiki page in one place! ] Wiki Information The Wiki currently has articles ' ' • ' ' • ' ' '''Pages: • Files: • Edits: • Active users: • Sysops: ' Wiki For new players, click [[How To Play WFYB|'HERE']] Leaderboards The wiki currently has a Leaderboard. The Leaderboard will show how many points each wiki user has and what place each user is in. Twitter Timeline Basic Editing Rules * '''Follow the Example Prop Page as the format for all prop pages.' * DO NOT add misleading information. '''Uncertain information is fine if denoted properly with a question mark. * '''DO NOT edit others' user pages without obtaining their approval. * DO NOT add new Category pages without permission. They are unable to be removed completely and will cause inconvenience. * Swearing IS NOT allowed on the Wiki whatsoever. * Please use proper grammar and spellings. * Please separate the content into smaller paragraphs instead of 1 large paragraph. * Any vandalism will result in a ban. Recent Activity Category:Browse